Que sean felices
by levt
Summary: Hay veces en que siento que me echan en cara su amor su gran amor correspondido, recalcándome así que el mío nunca lo será.
1. Capítulo 1

El amor que creo que empiezo a sentir por él no sé si sea verdadero o solo una ilusión que he creado para distraerme de mi innegable soledad, pero si este fuera una ilusión algo pasajero sería lo mejor ya que lo que siento es más que prohibido y como si eso no fuera suficiente nunca podría ser correspondido por que la persona de la que podría estar profundamente enamorado ya ama a alguien más y no duda en demostrárselo a cada momento del día.

Hay veces en que siento que me echan en cara su amor, su gran amor correspondido, recalcándome así que el mío nunca lo será, pero sé que no puede ser así porque nadie aparte de mi sabe de este sentimiento y que se mantenga como mi más grande secreto es sin duda lo mejor para todos.

¿Por qué? ¿Porque no puedo sacarte de mi corazón y de mi cabeza?, ¿porque me enamore de ti?, ahora sé que es amor lo que siento por ti ya que de otro modo no me dolería tanto verte con él.

Los vi en el parque besándose y no saben cuánto me lastimo verlos así, en momentos como este quisiera morir solo para por fin descansar de todo este sufrimiento que me provoca el verlos tan juntos y felices, aunque por un lado me gusta verte tan feliz por el otro no sabes cuánto me duele, lo que yo daría por ser él, por ocupar su lugar y que tu estuvieras a mi lado, por estar contigo creo que sería capaz de vender mi alma al diablo. Ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta antes de que este tipo de pensamientos son egoístas y perjudiciales, al fin lo único que debería importarme es apoyar tu felicidad, lástima que no me di cuenta de esto antes de cometer mi más grande error.

Lo siento tanto, perdóname por mi culpa te la pasaste llorando de ese modo tan lastimero y desgarrador, todo por culpa de estos malditos celos, por mi egoísmo, no pude evitar intentar separarlos me moría por tener aunque sea una oportunidad contigo, pensé que si no estaban juntos la obtendría, así que lo planee todo para que nuestra madre los encontrara besándose, como se esperaba esta se puso furiosa y les grito de todo, para después decirles que no podían estar juntos, ella planea separarlos mandarlo a él otro lado al parecer con unos parientes lejanos todo para que no vuelvan a estar juntos, de modo que estas llorando desesperado y solo en nuestro cuarto, ya que a él lo encerró en otra habitación, mamá está vigilándolos para que no traten de escapar, en la noche le dirá todo a papa y con eso se marcara el fin de su relación-

Me siento mal y también muy culpable, pero al mismo tiempo hay una parte de mí que esta alegre ya que él se ira y tú te quedaras aquí conmigo donde tal vez logre tener una oportunidad de que estemos juntos como algo más que hermanos, ese el pensamiento egoísta que a un se forma al fondo de mi mente.

Vaya al final nada salió como lo pensé ahora si te he perdido para siempre ya ni siquiera podré mirarte de lejos te vas a ir para no volver, vas a huir con él.

Siento que todo se está derrumbando dentro de mí, jamás pensé que todos nuestros hermanos se pusieran de su lado que apoyaran su relación a pesar de lo pecaminosa que esta era, en momentos como este me pregunto si también nos habrían apoyado si fuera yo el que estuviera a tu lado, el punto es que ellos idearan un plan para ayudarlos a escapar a ti mi amor y a él mi rival de amores aunque yo nunca fui realmente su rival para eso hay que tener aunque sea un oportunidad de ganar y eso es algo que yo nunca tuve, así que ahora te vas a ir gracias a la ayuda de nuestros hermanos y mía que para no levantar sospechas ni provocar tu desprecio tuve que apoyarlos a pesar de todo el dolor en mi corazón junto con mis deseos de que te quedaras conmigo aun a pesar de eso los ayudare a huir.

El plan fue simple todos nosotros les dimos nuestros ahorros que junto a los suyos es bastante dinero, esto les serviría para establecerse y vivir por un tiempo mientras encuentran trabajo a escondidas de mamá y papá que eran quienes los mantenían encerrados quienes los pensaban separar.

Aprovechamos que nosotros no estábamos siendo vigilados para arreglar sus maletas, también compramos dos boletos de tren hacia otra ciudad una bastante alejada de nuestro hogar.

Cuando tuvimos todo listo para ustedes nos las ingeniamos para sacarlos de la casa fue bastante difícil, pero logramos distraer a nuestros padres lo suficiente para que ustedes pudieran salir de casa. Cuando se volvieron a ver inmediatamente se abrazaron esto solo aumento mi culpa por lo que hice por intentar arruinar su felicidad.

Justo ahora nos encontramos todos en la estación de tren mientras nuestros padres piensan que ustedes siguen encerrados y que los demás nos fuimos a donde Chibita, se están despidiendo y dándonos las gracias por nuestra ayuda, al igual que como hiciste con los demás me das un abrazo el ultimo que es de despedida, ya que te iras para probablemente nunca volver, te abrazo con fuerza hundiendo mi cara entre tu hombro y tu cuello oliendo tu aroma por última vez siempre oliste tan dulce, dios siento tantas ganas de llorar junto con el fuerte deseo de abrazarte con más fuerza de no dejarte ir, pero no puedo hacer eso ya que sería condenarte a la infelicidad, te separas de mí y siento que moriré me cuesta tanto estar aquí aguantar las ganas de llorar, él se acerca a mi aunque algo reticente me abraza para despedirse al separase solo me agradece por ayudarles.

Esos agradecimientos que recibí de ustedes me hicieron sentir aún más desdichado, ya que por mi culpa es que se vieron envueltos en esta situación por mi deseo egoísta de quererte solo para mí, aunque al final nada me salió bien, la culpa me estaba matando y lo único que provoque es tu partida.

Ustedes nos dicen que no es una despedida, que es un hasta pronto, que nos volveremos a ver y eso me da la ilusión de, aunque sea algún poder volver a verte y saber de ti, espero que para ese entonces todo sentimiento romántico que albergo ahora hacia ti haya muerto y este más que enterrado.

Se despiden por última vez antes de subir al tren con sus manos agarradas fuertemente y mirándose con tanto amor que hacen que piense que esto es lo correcto así deben ser las cosas, ustedes estaban destinados a estar juntos desde el principio fueron el uno para el otro, con esa mirada llena de amor suben al tren y me vuelvo a dar cuenta una vez más que jamás tuve oportunidad contigo my love, siempre fuiste de él y de nadie más. Al parecer desde el principio mi amor estaba destinado a ser unilateral y a solo provocarme dolor, que triste que me dé cuenta de eso hasta ahora.

El tren se marcha mientras que yo no puedo aguantar por más tiempo mis lágrimas así que empiezo a llorar mientras caigo de rodillas llevando mis manos al rostro intentando parar mi llanto, sé que Osomatsu, Choromatsu y Todomatsu me están mirando con confusión preguntándose a que se debe la imagen tan lastimera y desesperada que estoy mostrando, aquí en el suelo llorando mientras grito como si no hubiera un mañana sacando todo la pena que me estaba consumiendo el alma, no los culpo por la mirada de extrañeza que me están dando después de todo ellos no saben que con esta despedida mi corazón se ha roto en miles de pedazos, no saben que una parte de mí se va en ese tren con el que pensé el amor de mi vida, pero bueno ya después me inventare algo para justificar esta escena tan lamentable que les estoy mostrando.

Después de unos minutos en los que me queda allí de rodillas llorando con mis manos cubriendo mi rostro y con ellos observándome sin saber que hacer por fin me levanto, con una sonrisa falsa les digo que todo está bien, que después les explico lo que paso, ahora lo mejor es que regresemos a casa. Me dirijo a la salida de la estación con un solo pensamiento tengo que seguir adelante olvidarte, bueno más bien olvidar este amor incestuoso y solo conservar el fraternal que te tenía antes de caer perdidamente enamorado de ti, con esta despedida prometo que te olvidare y que encontrare a alguien que me ame, al que amare mucho más de lo que hoy te amo a ti, sé que lograre conseguir un amor capaz de afrontar cualquier adversidad igual al de ustedes.

Así que goodbye my little Jyushimatsu, my love.

Espero que mi brother Ichimatsu sepa hacerte feliz y cuidarte, aunque yo confió en que lo hará en que ambos lo harán después de todo Jyushimatsu tú elegiste amarlo a él.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado la historia y que me den su opinión cualquier error por favor díganmelo. y si no le entendieron a algo no duden en preguntar. Perdón por el Ooc que hay en el fic.


	2. ichimatsu

Siempre había estado a tu lado sin que supieras cuanto te amaba, cuanto te deseaba, el que eres la luz de mi vida y sin ti me encontraría sumergido en las más oscuras tinieblas.

Sabes el día en que me dijiste que me amabas del mismo modo en como yo lo hacía con un amor más allá que el de hermanos el cual se supone nos deberíamos de tener pensé en estar soñando y si no era eso seguro había muerto he ido al cielo, no podía creer que alguien tan especial como tú se fijara en alguien sin chiste como yo, pero me besaste, en ese momento todas mis dudas desaparecieron mientras te correspondía y podía sentir por primera vez lo suave de tus labios, tu dulce sabor supe que no podría tratarse de un sueño porque la sensación de tenerte era mil veces mejor que cualquier sueño, en ese momento fue cuando ambos no dimos cuenta del hecho de ser un par de pecadores por este amor incestuoso, pero no nos importó con tal de estar juntos.

Los días a tu lado siempre serán los mejores de toda mi vida poder besarte decirte cuanto te amaba es lo mejor ahora eres mío y yo tuyo, prometimos siempre estar juntos, esta es una promesa que no queremos romper.

Recuerdo la primera vez que hicimos el amor yo estaba tan nervioso tenía mucho miedo de lastimarte o de que lo hiciera mal y no te gustara, pero con tus besos y palabras me tranquilizaron de modo que nuestra experiencia fue increíble, bueno así lo sentí yo, todo sucedió tan natural, tan normal el hecho de poder tocar cada parte de tu cuerpo y escucharte gemir mi nombre fue tan maravilloso en ese momento que sentí que si moría ahí mismo no me importaría moriría feliz de haberte tenido entre mis brazos, esa vez nuestros cuerpos se amoldaban como si hubiéramos sido hecho el uno para el otro, nuestros corazones latiendo en sincronía, cuando terminamos solo te abrace con fuerza pensando en cuanto te amaba y que nunca te dejaría ir, nos quedamos dormidos abrazados, ahí en esa habitación de hotel para la que estuvimos ahorrando por tanto tiempo con el único pensamiento de que no queríamos ser interrumpidos cuando nos entregáramos de este modo tan pasional.

Al día siguiente cuando llegamos a casa nuestros hermanos nos preguntaron en donde estuvimos el por qué no habíamos llegado a dormir, les invitamos que habíamos quedado tan cansados de la práctica de béisbol que terminamos dormidos en el parque y ellos nos creyeron, bueno la mayoría solo había uno que no nos había creído, pero él no pregunto más tal vez porque tenía miedo de saber la verdad de confirmar lo que ya se imaginaba que habíamos hecho.

Ya desde ante lo había notado lo que Karamatsu siente por ti, pero decidí ignorarlo, también sabía que él estaba enterado de nuestra relación, pero no le di importancia pensé que al darse cuenta de que no tenía oportunidad contigo se olvidaría de ti, no me preocupe porque revelara lo nuestro después de todo y aunque me doliera admitirlo Karamatsu era un buen hermano, no pensé en equivocarme ni en que los celos terminarían ganándole.

Nos descubrieron, yo sentí que moriría mientras mamá después de darnos una bofetada a cada uno nos gritaba que somos unos degenerados enfermos y sobre el cómo se nos ocurría tener ese tipo de relación, que éramos hermanos, si nos dábamos cuenta de lo mal que estaba el estar juntos, claro que todo esto lo acompaño con un motón de insultos dirigidos a nosotros, todo lo que nos fue dicho dolía aún más por el hecho de que quien lo decía era nuestra madre la mujer que nos dio la vida a la que más queríamos.

Las cosas que más me dolieron en ese momento fue que tú también recibieras los gritos e insultos junto con lo dicho por mamá sobre que sin importar nada ella se encargaría de separarnos, planeaba enviarme lejos y se aseguraría de que jamás estuviéramos juntos de nuevo. Otra cosa que me dolió mucho fue el fuerte sentimiento de traición que sentí, porque quien causo que nos descubrieran era Karamatsu, en ese momento realmente lo odie con todo mi ser.

El cómo me di cuenta de que él provoco esto es fácil porque uno nuestra madre casi nunca entraba a nuestro cuarto a menos de que le pidiéramos ayuda para buscar algo o viniera a traernos algo y ya que no traía nada en las manos solo pudo venir por lo primero, dos Karamatsu era el único en la casa aparte de nosotros y mama pero la tercera razón y la más importante yo lo vi parado al lado de la puerta (Jyushi no lo vio por qué mama se lo tapaba) ahí observando la escena con cierta felicidad, aunque también pude notar algo de culpa que empezaba a aparecer en su mirada, cuando Jyushimatsu empezó a llorar este se dio vuelta y se fue al parecer no se dio cuenta de que lo descubrí.

Ese día nuestra madre me saco a rastras del cuarto mientras a mi niño adorado le decía que se quedara allí y que como saliera ya vería las consecuencias, mientras era arrastrado lo último que vi (antes de ser llevado a otra habitación) fue a Jyushi en el suelo llorando, a mí me llevo a otro lado y me encerró bajo llave al parecer confiaba en que Jyushimatsu siguiera sus órdenes de no salir pero de mi desconfiaba lo suficiente como para dejarme sin salida.

Cuando ella salió grite de furia de dolor tirando y rompiendo todo lo que tenía a mi alcance después de un tiempo la ira le dio paso a la tristeza, termine en una esquina abrazando mis piernas mientras lloraba, no supe cuánto tiempo paso pero al parecer mis hermanos ya habían llegado escuche cuando entraron para luego no oír nada lo más probable es que ya se hayan enterado de lo que paso, me pregunto si ellos también se sentirán asqueados de la relación que tenemos dos de sus hermanos.

En la noche llego mi padre después de que mi madre le platicara lo que paso subió hasta el cuarto en donde me encontraba, entro solo para decirme lo enfermo que estaba lo pecador que era para después levantarme del cuello y darme un fuerte golpe en la cara con esa mirada llena de desprecio (Ahora que lo pienso no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que mi padre me pego aunque algo era seguro esas veces que me pego de niño nunca los hizo con tanto asco y odio como fue en este caso).

A pesar de todo lo que más me preocupaba era saber si había hecho lo mismo con mi Jyushi si a él también lo había golpeado e insultado, solo esperaba que no fuera así, aunque era probable que a mi sol no le hiciera lo mismo, después de todo están siendo más duros conmigo, siempre fui la oveja negra de la familia Matsuno y el modo en que nos encontró mamá (Jyushimatsu debajo de mi mientras lo besaba) hace más probable que piensen que todo esto se dio por mí que era yo el único en esta familia con una mentalidad lo suficientemente enferma como para ser capaz de desarrollar esta clase de sentimientos hacia su hermano y que de algún modo engañe a Jyushi para que este me correspondiera aprovechándome de la ingenuidad de mi hermanito, por eso es a mí a quien mandaran lejos.

Me gustaría ver sus caras si supieran que nosotros dos no somos los únicos pecadores, que también su segundo hijo ha desarrollado este sentimiento de amor incestuoso así la misma persona a la que yo se lo profeso.

Mi padre se fue volviéndome a dejar atrapado en este cuarto, después de lo que sucedió volví a la esquina en donde me encontraba antes a llorar un poco más pensando en lo patético que soy llorando como un niño pequeño porque mi papá me pego.

Termine perdiendo la noción del tiempo, hasta que volví a escuchar la puerta abrirse me pregunte sobre que me gritarían ahora, cuando levante la mirada vía Osomatsu entrar al cuarto, le dije que si también venía a gritarme e insultarme ya se podía ir porque a él si lo golpearía, pero en lugar de eso se acercó hasta donde estaba para darme un abrazo intentando consolarme eso me sorprendió bastante, cuando se empezó a separar de mi fue cuando me susurro que me ayudarían mejor dicho que nos ayudarían escapar.

Escuchar eso me dejo más que impactado no lo podía creer de verdad nos ayudarían le pregunte ¿Por qué? y me dijo que a pesar de no entendernos aun éramos hermanos que siempre nos apoyaríamos los unos a los otros sin importar que y esta no sería la excepción, además no podrían soportar el saber que éramos infelices si hoy con solo tener un día escuchando a Jyushi llorar ya los tenía con el corazón repleto de tristeza no se imaginaban lo doloroso que sería verlo así todos los días.

Después de esas palabras me dijo lo que harían por nosotros nos darían sus ahorros para que hiciéramos una vida en otra ciudad el dinero probablemente nos duraría un tiempo y no solo eso nos comprarían los boletos del tren para que nos fuéramos de aquí.

Yo estaba realmente impresionado no podía creer que mis hermanos estuvieran haciendo esto por nosotros, aunque sin poder evitarlo pregunte por Karamatsu quería saber que pasaba con el no fuera a ser que intentara arruinar nuera huida, Osomatsu pareció sorprendido por mi pregunta (de seguro esperaba que preguntara por Jyushi pero no podría preguntarle por el yo lo había visto y si seguía igual o peor de cómo estaba la última vez no quería saberlo, sería demasiado doloroso sobre todo por el hecho de no poder ir a su lado y consolarlo), me respondió que él también estaba ayudando por lo que escuché me hizo pensar que se arrepintió de traicionarnos e intenta remediar su error, pero bueno los sentimientos de ese traidor no me importaban en ese momento lo importante es que lográramos escapar antes de que me mandaran lejos.

Osomatsu me dijo que mañana temprano irían a comprar los boletos y en la tarde nos ayudarían a escapar de la casa que no me preocupara que ellos se encargarían de todo, me tranquilizo mucho el que dijera que no dejarían que me enviaran lejos de mi Jyushi. Antes de que se fuera le agradecí por lo que iba hacer el solo me sonrió luego se fue volviendo a cerrar la puerta con llave.

La noche que pase ahí solo con el recuerdo de mi niño y el miedo de lo que fuera a pasar fue sin duda la peor de mi vida

La mañana se me pasaba tan lento solo esperaba a que llegara la tarde para saber si Osomatsu cumpliría con lo que me dijo, mi madre entro a dejarme un pan con agua al parecer ahora sería tratado como un prisionero.

Cuando por fin llego el atardecer escuche un gran escándalo junto a lo que sonaba como cosas cayendo a los pocos minutos de que dejara de escuchar el ruido abrieron la puerta del cuarto era Osomatsu este solo me dijo que me diera prisa que ya era la hora sin tardanza me levante y salí deprisa siguiéndolo él me ayudo a salir sin ser visto, afuera me tomo del brazo y me jalo empezando a correr alejándonos de la casa.

Me dirigió hasta un callejón donde se encontraba el resto con ellos estaba mi Jyushi quien nada más al verme entrar corrió así mí, yo abrí los brazos para recibirlo en un fuerte abrazo que sirvió para tranquilizarnos y quitarnos el miedo que sentíamos de ser separados para siempre, mientras ambos llorábamos de felicidad por volver a estar juntos, Choromatsu nos apuró había un tren que tomar debíamos llegar a la estación para no perderlo, además que no sabían cuánto tiempo tardarían nuestros padres en averiguar que no estábamos donde deberíamos, por lo que lo mejor era estar lo más alejados de la casa cómo nos fuera posible .

Todos corrimos con prisa hasta la estación ya ahí Osomatsu me paso las maletas que habían preparado para Jyushi y para mí, me dio el dinero junto con los boletos, nos empezamos a despedir mientras les agradecíamos a los cuatro por habernos ayudado ya que sin ellos quien sabe cuál hubiera sido nuestro destino.

Jyushimatsu se fue despidiendo de cada uno con un abrazo cuando iba a abrazar a Karamatsu pensé en evitarlo pero no tuve el valor de hacerlo, aunque el fuera el causante de la angustia que pasamos y de que tengamos que irnos a vivir lejos, al final termino ayudándonos a escapar por lo que probablemente se esté arrepintiendo de sus actos sobre todo porque ahora que nos vayamos ya no podrá ver a Jyushi ni pasar tiempo a su lado, al final quien más está perdiendo es él, por eso deje que lo abrazara vi como lo sujetaba con fuerza, hay se notó lo difícil que le era déjalo ir.

Al separarse de mi niño me fije en los ojos de Karamatsu en los cuales se reflejaba la culpa, el arrepentimiento, la tristeza, la verdad es que se le notaba lo destruido que lo estaba dejando esta despedida y no lo voy a negar me dio bastante pena verlo así.

Yo también me había despedido de todos con un abrazo solo me faltaba Karamatsu así que una vez Jyushi se separó de él yo me acerque aun dudando termine por darle un abrazo de despedida y dándole las gracias, aunque él no lo supiera mi agradecimiento no solo era por ayudarnos a escapar sino también por estar dispuesto a dejar ir a la persona que amaba, por pensar en nuestra felicidad por sobre suya.

Al ver a todos tan tristes uno más que los otros les terminamos diciendo que nos volveríamos a ver que solo era un hasta luego. Jyushi y yo nos tomamos de las manos para encaminarnos así el tren nos volteamos a ver sonriendo y por fin subimos al tren.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron nosotros nos quedamos ahí parados viendo por la ventanilla que tenía la puerta hacia nuestros hermanos, pensaba en que sabrá cuando seria la próxima vez que podríamos volver a ver sus rostros. Cuando el tren se empezó a mover dirigí por ultima ves mi mirada hacia Karamatsu y pude ver la derrota es su cara junto a él gran dolor que sentía por perder.

Al ver a Karamatsu ahí parado en el andén viendo como la persona que amaba se iba con otro me sentí agradecido de mi suerte de no estar en su lugar, agradecí que Jyushi me amara a mí, poder ser yo él que se iría a su lado, por un momento entendí el dolor que debe sentir al pensar en lo que sería si yo fuera el que estuviera parado ahí afuera viendo a Jyushimatsu irse con Karamatsu, y por dios con solo imaginármelo me creo un dolor tan horrible que sentí unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

Apreté más fuerte la mano de Jyushi y de reojo lo vi solo para tranquilizarme al comprobar de nuevo que era conmigo con quien estaba que era a mí a quien amaba.

A pesar de lo que nos hizo Karamatsu en realidad era un gran hermano yo no creo que si hubiera estado en su lugar habría podido dejar ir a mi amado con alguien más, probablemente habría hecho hasta lo imposible por separarlos y si intentaran huir juntos a habría intentado arruinar sus planes. Pero bueno él no era como yo, Karamatsu había sido al final demasiado bueno y noble nos había ayudado a escapar a pesar de cómo eso lo dejaría.

El tren avanzo y terminamos perdiendo de vista a nuestros hermanos, después de un momento por fin nos separamos de la puerta aun tomaba con fuerza su mano no quería soltarlo para nada no después de casi perderlo de perder la felicidad que solo podría tener estando a su lado, ya que él es lo que más amo en esta vida, si no está con migo creo que podría morir de dolor y sé que mi sol pensaba lo mismo ya que me sujetaba con mucha fuerza, así tomados de las manos nos dirigimos hasta nuestros asientos he hicimos todo el viaje hasta esa nueva ciudad hacia esa nueva vida sabiendo que sin importar que pasara siempre estaríamos juntos, porque nos amábamos demasiado.

Nuestro destino siempre fue estar unidos sin importar todas las cosas que nos intenten separar.

Jyushi a pesar de estar triste porque ya no podría ver a los demás no dejo de sonreír en todo el viaje, yo en cuanto tuve una oportunidad lo bese intentando tranquilizando hacerle saber que los volveríamos a ver y sobre todo trasmitirle cuanto lo amaba, lo feliz que era de que estuviera conmigo que me eligiera sobre todo sobre su nuestra familia, amigos, sobre la sociedad mismas que de saber lo nuestro siempre nos miraría con desaprobación y rechazo. Al separarnos del beso me queda viéndole y me sonrió iluminándome con esa luz tan pura que solo él podrías tener.

En ese momento me prometí tanto a mi como a Jyushimatsu el que lo protegería de lo que fuera, no dejaría que nada lo volviera a hacer llorar me encargaría de hacerlo feliz el resto de nuestras vidas.


End file.
